Eternal Cosmos Love
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Discontinued for an indefinite amount of time. What happens when she returns home with four of her friends? What worse than a boy dumping you from another country? Being dumped on your birthday.
1. Only Adopted

Title: Eternal Cosmos Love Author: JupiterAngel Author's note: Hey Everyone! This is my second fanfic! The first fanfic sucked, therefore I dumped it! I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILOR MOON! SO DO NOT SUE ME! I have the couples figured out, but if you want to vote anyways, go right ahead! My friends keep telling to publish it, but I dunno. Anyways, what happens when she returns home with four of her friends? Serena Tsukino isn't who you think she is. Raye, Lita and Mina try to make Darien fall in love with her again after Galaxia's attack. They try everything, but he leaves anyways. What worse than a boy dumping you from another country? Being dumped on your birthday. Serena leaves to go home and see her older sister and older brother along with Raye, Lita, Mina and Hotaru. What happens when someone they used to know turns evil and kills her sister?  
  
Chapter 1: She was Only Adopted.  
  
July 30, Tokyo, Japan, Sailor Moon Dimension  
  
She sat there, by her window as the rain poured down on the rusting earth. He had dumped her. She was depressed, while her best friend was going into an outraged fit about how he was jack @$$ and how he need to go to h#&&. He dumped her on her birthday. Her golden hair was loose now. It wasn't tied into her normal buns and pigtails. Her sapphire blue eyes were rimmed with tears. 'I'll never love again. Never,' she thought miserably. She was wearing her sky blue baggy drawstring pants and a white spaghetti strap top. She was lugging a pillow while staring her fuzzy white slippers with specks of silver in them. A box of Kleenex was placed in between her feet and a trash can was on the floor. "Serena! Dinner!" Ilene yelled to her adopted daughter. Serena hopped off her ledge by her window. She would return home. But she didn't want to go alone. She remembered being like Amy, a quiet loner. When she returned home, she would have her best friend, the world's best chef, her 'Twin' and her daughter-like friend with her. She walked down the stairs and forced on a smile. "Hi mom, dad, Sammy," she chirped. "Hi sweetheart," Ilene said. They consider Serena family, whether or not she was adopted. "How's my pumpkin?" Ken asked Serena. To this Serena didn't respond. "Hey Rena! You've been in your room all day, how come?" Sammy, her adopted little brother asked, demanding an answer from her. "He.dumped me," she whispered. "WHAT?" thundered her adopted father. Serena winced, "Darien Shields dumped me dad." "I'm sorry sis," Sammy said sympathetically. "Mom, dad, Sammy." she said as her voice trailed off. They looked at her waiting for her to say something. "I'm going. to.return home," She said emotion breaking in her voice. Sammy wasn't surprised, he was going to miss her, but he could always contact her, "Thanks for being an-almost-big-sister-to-me Rena." She smiled, "Anytime Sam, anytime." Ilene was crying, "We'll all miss you. Come visit us sometime ok? And always know that you have a place to stay if you return." Serena nodded, gratefully. Ken spoke up last, "When are you leaving?" "Saturday night." "That gives us two days," Sammy said suddenly. Serena nodded, "I'm going to pack. Thank you once again." And with that she walked back up the stairs. Around 9:30, she fell soundlessly asleep.  
  
Next Day, 6:00 a.m.  
  
Serena rose early and took a shower. She got dressed and tied her golden blonde hair into her buns and pigtails. Today was Friday. The last day of the week. She decided to run all the way to school. She got there early and walked silently into the classroom. She stared into space thinking about her friends. Amy had gone to Germany to pursue her dream of becoming a doctor. Amara and Michelle had left for touring the rest of the world. Around the world, they would perform concerts. Trista was stationed at the Gates of Time. Leaving, Raye, Lita, Mina and Hotaru in school with her. Raye's grandfather had died, leaving her heart broken. Chad decided to become a musician, and instantly got a girlfriend. Raye had been depressed, but pushed it aside and decided she would never trust a guy again. Lita had received news that her best friend, Ken, had been murdered. Mina had tried getting someone to sign her in for a modeling company. None of them had been successful. Hotaru, well, she was in school. She was sad that Amara- papa and Michelle-mama had left. As if on cue, Raye, Lita, Mina and Hotaru walked in. "Hey Meatball head! How are you?" Raye instantly asked, snapping Serena out of her daze. "Fine Pyro. You?" Raye shrugged. "Hey, I wanted to ask you guys a question," Serena said struggling with how to spill the information to them. All four looked at her. "Do you guys want to go home with me? I was born in a different dimension, and I miss my older brother and sister dearly. I'm going to stay there. I don't plan on coming here, unless of a enemy." Raye thought about it, "As long as I can call you Meatball head and Serena. Besides, Chad's gone and Grandpa's dead. Include me Rena. I'm in."  
  
Lita instantly agreed, "My life is miserable here Sere. I'll come as long as I can cook and still practice my flips and stuff." (an: Lita works in the circus) "I've always come second with my parents," Mina murmured. "I'll come Sery. You could always use some back up." Hotaru hung her head, "I know Amara-papa and Michelle-mama aren't going to be coming back, and you are my princess Rena-mama. I'm coming." All agreeing on going, they shook hands and agreed to meet at the temple in the evening. With that, they took off to their classes.  
  
After school  
  
The five girls met up at the old oak tree, where they always had lunch. "Do we need to bring anything?" Mina asked. Serena shook her head, "They will have clothes at home for us. But for the heck of it, let's go shopping anyways tomorrow morning to kill some time." "See you tomorrow Sere," Lita called and decided to pack some junk. "I'll fix up the temple. Met you guys here tomorrow," Raye called over her shoulder. "Need a ride home Taru?" Serena asked. "Sure," Hotaru chirped. Both girls hopped inside Amara's old car, that she had given Serena on her 18th birthday.  
  
Saturday Evening  
  
The girls wore their new clothes. Serena was dressed in a white pleated skirt that fell to her knees, tights, white velvet baby doll shoes with a strap at the ankle, a baby blue v-neck tee that had small sleeves, a golden necklace with a gold star dangling from it, her hair was tied into two pigtails that were tied just above the shoulders in silver ribbons and she wore two simple gold hoops in her ears. Raye was dressed in a red t-shirt, blue jean shorts, a black dress shirt that was currently unbuttoned and tied around her waist, Nike tennis shoes and her hair was tied into a simple ponytail. Hotaru had gotten a ride with Lita and Mina. She was dressed in a black skirt, a purple baby doll tee, black baby doll shoes and a simple yin & yang necklace. Mina was in black Capris with a red skirt that fell to mid- thigh on top, a yellow baby doll tee with a pale yellow dress shirt that was unbuttoned, tennis shoes without the backs, a red ribbon tied around her neck and her red ribbon in her hair. Lita wore her hair in it's usual ponytail, black Capris that fell just above the knees, same tennis shoes Mina was currently wearing, a dark green t-shirt which was tucked in the front, but pulled out to cover her butt, a pale green dress shirt that was unbuttoned on top of her t-shirt, her sugar pink rose earrings her best guy friend, Ken, had given her and the silver watch her father used to wear before he died. Trista, or Sailor Pluto, appeared out of thin air and had the five girls hold hands, so they formed a circle. "Everyone ready to leave? Remember you can always return, if you want," she reminded them. The five vanished into the world of the unknown. 


	2. Returning Home, With A Lot of Introducti...

Title: Eternal Cosmos Love Author: JupiterAngel Author's note: Part 2! cool! Please review! By the way, I'm actually writing this story during school, and now that I'm off for a week, I can WRITE MORE! COOL HUH? I'm on chapter 7 or 8, I don't remember. Hope you like this chapter. Since I'm writing this by hand, if you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know! Thanx and luv lotz, JupiterAngel 0:) p.s. If you want to email me, please email me @ becasteckangel@hotmail.com Thanx  
  
Chapter 2: Returning Home, With A Lot of Introductions  
  
Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina and Hotaru landed on their butts outside of the Peacecraft mansion. "Perfect landing, Tris," Serena muttered under her breath. "This is where we're to live?" Mina asked amazed. The girls straightened themselves, to look apporiated in the mansion. Serena walked up to the door and rung the bell, waiting for someone to answer the door.  
  
Inside the Peacecraft Mansion  
  
Relena watched the security video cameras, since the security people had installed a new one at the front door. Wufei was meditating outside, behind the house, and trying to relax. Duo was currently playing Sailor Moon video games in his bedroom. Heero was doing what normally did, hacking into another file for information on his laptop. Trowa was reading a book on Japanese Myths in the library. Quatre had just stopped filing papers, to play his violin. The door bell rang. Not one of the five boys thought much of it, until they heard Relena's tradition scream, only it was louder. They grabbed their guns and ran to the front door.  
  
Outside  
  
The front door open, and as it did, Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina and Hotaru heard Relena's happy squeal, or screeh, according to Raye. Within the blink of the eye, Relena Peacecraft was hugging the life out poor Serena.  
  
Inside  
  
Relena dragged Serena inside, still hugging the life out of the dear girl. Millarndo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Wufei had their guns out, until they saw who had stepped inside. The petit blonde Relena was hugging, was lacking air. She wore a white pleated skirt that fell to her knees, tights, white velvet baby doll shoes with a strap at the ankle, a baby blue v-neck tee that had small sleeves, a golden necklace with a gold star dangling from it, her hair was tied into two pigtails that were tied just above the shoulders in silver ribbons and she wore two simple gold hoops in her ears. At the moment, her heart shaped face was turning as white as a sheet of paper, due to lack of air. "Ms. Relena, she's losing air," Quatre stated simply. Relena stopped hugging Serena, to make sure she was okay. "YOU'RE BACK!" Relena squealed happily. "Yes, Lena, I am," Serena said gasping for air. Relena grinned, "You brought friends!" "Do you still squeeze the life out of everyone, other than me?" Serena asked. "And you always complain about it, don't you," Millarndo said in a teasing manner. "And you always comment on ME complaing about it, huh, Mickey?" "You don't change much, do you, Serenity?" he asked her. "Well, maybe if I didn't have as weak of a body as Lena did, I wouldn't complain!" Serena gasped for air before continuing, "Shut up, Mickey." "Meatball head aren't you going to introduce us?" Raye asked. Everyone, other than the five new comers, raised an eyebrow and had a puzzled look on their face at Raye's name for Serena. Serena said, "Yes, Pyro, planned on it. Why, you didn't think I would?" Serena turned around, to talk to the almost empty room, except Relena, Millarndo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei and her friends, "Hello. My name is Serenity Anastasia Peacecraft. DO NOT CALL ME MS. ANYTHING, ok? Instead, call me Serena, Sere, Rena, Rene, Serene, Renity or Serry, thank you. Pyro is the only allowed to call me Meatball head, so don't try it, unless you want to be chop liver. Only Hotaru can call me Rena-mama, since I raised her, since her father died." "And know I'd like you to meet my friends," She said. When Raye stepped forward, she began her introductions, "This is Raye Kaorie Hino. Only I can call her Pyro." Raye stepped forward and gave a short bow and said, "Hello. Nice to meet you all," in Chinese, Japanese and English. "Litanya Lynnette Kino. Best Chef, so Lena, I suggest she makes dinner, or something!" Lita stepped forward and nodded before saying, "I prefer being called Li or Lita, thank you and nice to meet you." "This is Mina Marie Aino, best shopper and model!" Mina stepped forward, blushing, before saying, "Hello, Nice to meet you!" in her England accent. "And Hotaru Emily Tomoe, she's going to have a ball in the library!" Hotaru giggled, "Really Rena-mama?" She fought back the blush and said, "Feel welcome to call me Taru." Relena smiled, "I'm Relena Peacecraft, Serena's older sister. Nice to meet you. These guys are my bodyguards and Gundam Pilots. Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang and Duo Maxwell." Heero glared at Relena when she told the girls that they were the Gundam Pilots. Trowa gave a short nod. Duo grinned. Wufei mummbled something under his breath about weak women and injustice. Raye heard what he said and pinned him up against the way for it. Quatre was the only one to speak, "Ms. Relena, do you think you should have told them that we're the Gundam Pilots? I mean, your really putting them into danger now." "That's alright Quatre, the girls and I have our secrets which can indanger many people," Serena said, countering back what Quatre had said. Lita, Mina and Hotaru nodded, confirming what Serena said. Relena dragged Serena down the hall to their bedrooms. Raye, Lita, Mina and Hotaru followed behind.  
  
Girls "Lita, this is your room," Relena said. "Mina, yours is on the right of Lita's. Raye, yours is next door to Mina's. Hotaru's room is on the right of Raye's." Each room was decorated to represent each girl's planet. "You want your old room Rena?" Relena asked. "You bet!" Relena opened the door to Serena's room. Nothing had been changed or moved around. It was exactly the way it was when she was adopted. "You didn't move anything!" Relena shook her head no. "Can we go shopping tomorrow Lena?" Relena smiled, "Sure."  
  
Later, that afternoon Raye had gone back to mediating in a room which resembled the shrine. Lita was doing gymnastics. Mina was in the library looking for a good book Hotaru had recamended. Hotaru had found a good book and was reading in the "common" room. Little did any of them know, they were being watched from a far.  
  
Serena Serena sighed. She changed into her panties (bra and underwear). She pulled on a three layer white strapless dress. She had let all of her hair pool around her feet. Serena looked out of the glass doors that led towards the balcony. She opened the door and walked outside bare foot. She walked to the railing and put both legs over the railing. Sat sat down and let the wind chose which direction her hair should go.  
  
Heero's Room He caught a yellow blue on the balcony. He didn't bother to pay attention to the blur until the blur put it's legs over the railing and sat down. Why was she doing that? Sitting there all innocent and sweet. He hadn't known anything about Relena's younger sister. He typed on his computer and found a file on Serenity Peacecraft. (computer: Serena's file) Name: Serenity Anastasia Peacecraft Nicknames: Serena, Sery, Sere, Rena, Renity Birthday: December 30, 1978 Astrological sign: Aquarius or Saggitarius (an: i dunno) Blood type: O- Favorite colors: white, cream, pink, gold Hobbies: shopping, using a computer, video games, Favorite Food: Dessert Least Favorite Food: Carrots Favorite Subject: Home Economics Least Favorite Subject: Mathematics Favorite Gem stone: Diamond Strong points: Brown nosing, loyality, friendly Has trouble with: dentists Dream: to be a bride Height: 4' 11" Notes: Serenity was adopted when she was three my Ken and Ilene Tsukino. Not much is known about Serenity since her adoption. She is known for leaving at nights and showing up in the morning. Some think the reason she leaves is because she is the Super Heroine, Sailor Moon and/or Sailor V. No one is sure.  
  
Something was different about Serena. she had golden blonde hair and sapphire crystalline eyes. Her file said she was born 11 months after Relena. Her mother got pregnant twice in the same year. She seemed like a fallen tenshi (angel). Heero opened the door to his balcony. He stepped outside and noticed she was dancing on the railing with her eyes closed and her dress was ligted in the air, exposing her long legs. His eyes widened slightly. He quickly and silently decided she would fall over, so he took both of her hands and began dancing with her.  
  
Serena's POV I felt two strong hands take mine and began dancing along with me. It wasn't Mickey. He was doing something for Lena. It couldn't have been the any of the girls because they didn't have a strong grip. I sensed this person's aura. A cold, dark, shadowy aura. Almost Perfect-Solider like. It must be Heero Yuy. How odd. He has an aura similar to mine when I'm Sailor Cosmos...a killer...a "perfect" toolfor destruction...only my friends and family saved me from becoming that cold hearted killer. For some reason I want to to help him have his humanity restored to him. I wish I could do that. Run my fingers through his chocolate brown hair, let him rest his head on my shoulder and tell him everything will be okay. Am I falling in love? But...I...I promised not to, after Darien dumped me. Oh, how I want to melt on the floor crying in his arms. I want to kiss him, but then again I don't. I want him to hold me and have him tell me everything will be okay, no matter what I do. Lena hangs on him like he's a teddy bear. She's wrong. She's never been dumped and left out in the cold.  
  
Heero's POV Where am I getting all these feelings all of a sudden? (heart=*, head=~) *=you love her silly! ~=how much you want to bet? *=i don't bet and i have nothing to bet. I'M RIGHT! you love her. ~=do not. *=do too. ~=not. *=too. ~=not. *=too. JUST ADMIT IT SO THIS DOESN'T GO ON FOREVER! ~=fine. i love her. happy? I love her. That's what these feelings are. But does she love me? I think she destoryed the perfect solider and I don't know what's left of me anymore. *=ask her out stupid! ~=are you insane? when did you lose you sanity? how come you didn't tell me? *=aw...come on! BABY! what would it hurt? ~=what would it hurt? what kind of question is that? *=ASK HER OUT! ~=fine-i GET the POINT! I'll ask her out. I should ask Duo for pointers. I saw the way he looked at Hotaru. Note to self: look up her friends. (End)  
  
Author's POV Heero and Serena stopped dancing. Heero watched as she slowly opened her sapphire eyes. "Thank you for dancing with me," she whispered. Heero looked at her. "What did you mean by, 'the girls and I have our secrets which can indanger many people'," he asked. Serena hung her head. Slowly, tears poured down her face. Heero pulled her close to him, letting her crying his chest. She put her arms behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Heero looked down at the petit blonde in his arms. He rested his chin on top of her head. She pulled away, just a little, so she could look up at him. His right hand brushed her tears away with his thumb. Serena smiled sadly. Heero lended closer to her. His lips gently. He pulled away, but she pulled him back, kissing him more passionately and let his tongue entrance to her mouth, exploring her inch of her mouth until the ran out of breath and pulled away. "I broke my promise," she whispered. Heero was about to ask her about that before she said, "Let's go down stairs. You all deserve an answer." She grabbed his left hand and they walked into her room together.  
  
Inside She grabbed a round compact and communicator off of the dresser. She pressed the red, green, orange and purple buttons, "Hey!" "Hey!" Raye, Lita, Mina and Hotaru answered. "Meet me in the Grand Ballroom in 5, k?" "K!" the four answered. Serena turned the communicator off and rested her head against Heero's shoulder. Heero looked at her. 'Does she love me? When she kissed me, I could swear she loved me.' Serena smiled to herself. Heero was probably guessing whether or not she loved him. She had already decided she did when she kissed him. She wanted to know whether or not he loved her. She loved him more than she could have possibly loved that baka. She had suffered so much, all she wanted was to be loved.  
  
Grand Ballroom Relena, Millarndo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Duo, Raye, Lita, Mina and Hotaru waited for Serena and Heero. "Ready?" she asked. Raye, Lita, Mina and Hotaru nodded. "Which form?" "Second. My Fourth." "Pyro, start us off," Serena smirked. Raye gave a short nod, "Mars Crystal Power!" Her wand glowed red and painted her nails red. "Li..." Lita shook her head, "Jupiter Crystal Power!" Her nails turned green and she grabbed her wand to help her transform. "Twin #2..." Mina grinned, "Venus Crystal Power!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and her nails turned orange as she grabbed her wand. "Taru..." Hotaru closed her eyes and willed her wand to form. "Saturn Crystal Power!" Her nails turned purple-black and her voice could bring chills down anyone's spine, including Heero's. "Transform!" the four shouted together. "Moon Eternal Power!" Serena shouted. * insert pretty ligths and transformation! * Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Jupiter, Super Sailor Venus, Super Sailor Saturn and Eternal Sailor Moon stood where Raye, Lita, Mina, Hotaru and Serena had once stood. Eternal Sailor Moon winked at the six men and Relena, so they knew they were joking, "I am Eternal Sailor Moon, the champion of justice and I triumph over all evil! In the name of the Moon, you shall be punished!" Super Sailor Mars picked up where Moon left off, "I am Super Sailor Mars, the solider of fire! In the name of my home planet, Mars, you shall perish at the hands of me!" Super Sailor Jupiter followed in suit, "I am guardian and warrior of Jupiter, Super Sailor Jupiter, solider of thunder, lighting and nature! In the name of my planet Jupiter, you shall be punished!" Super Sa ilor Venus adored showing off, "V is Victory (She makes the 'V' sign with her hand)! I am the lovely and beautiful Super Sailor Venus! In the name of love and the planet Venus, you shall be punished!" Super Sailor Saturn ended in her deadly voice, which held no happiness, "I am the melancholic warrior of death, destruction and rebirth, Super Sailor Saturn." Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Saturn de-transformed and sat down silently. 'Pluto, I need your help please.' 'Coming Serenity-hime.' Sailor Pluto walked out of the Gates of Time. Hotaru ran to hug her. For the next 2 hours, Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto explained their pasts. Sailor Pluto glanced at Eternal Sailor Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon transformed again into Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Pluto left, leaving Sailor Cosmos to explain herself. After she was done, She de- transformed straight into Serena. She began wobbling and Heero caught her before Millarndo could.  
  
Author's note: Please Review! Thanx, jupangel 0:) 


	3. I found you and I ain’t lettin’ go

Chapter 3: I found you and I ain't lettin' go   
  
9:45 am, Peacecraft Mansion   
Serena woke up to the sun shining through her window doors to her balcony. As she opened her crystalline sapphire eyes, she noticed someone sleep beside her bed. She stretched across the bed and pressed a blue button down. The button told someone she was awake. She crawled out of bed and grabbed her silver drawstring cargo pants and white v-neck baby doll t-shirt. She hopped into the shower, taking a 5 minute shower and quickly changed into her clothes. She walked out of the bathroom, with her hair tied up in a fluffy white towel. She released the towel and let her mass of golden curls pool on the floor. She pulled back her hair and tied it golden ribbon at the middle of her neck. She rummaged around her dresser for her hoop earrings and silver watch. She found them put them on. She slipped on white fuzzy slippers and walked to where Heero was peacefully sleeping on her soft chair. She rested her head on his lap and waited for him to wake up.   
  
Heero felt something in his lap and instantly opened his Prussian eyes. He looked down a the golden haired angel's head in his lap. He stroked her hair and she turned and looked up at him.   
  
"Good morning Hee-chan," Serena said and smiled.   
  
Heero smiled (no really, he did) at her, "Good Morning Tenshi."   
  
"Ms. Peacecraft?" a voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you awake?"   
  
"Yes I am. Please bring in my food." Serena said and got on to her feet to answer the door.   
  
Serena enjoyed a gorgeous sunrise and breakfast with Heero.   
  
Quatre & Mina: 10:30 am, music room   
Mina found Quatre playing his violin. She silently snuck into the room, closing the door behind her. When he finished playing his piece, she clapped and smiled. He turned on his heel.   
  
"You play as well as Michelle Kaiou plays." She completed him on playing the violin.   
  
"Thank you," he said.   
  
Being bold, Mina stepped forward and hugged him. Quatre was taken away and wasn't sure whether or not he was ready for a relationship; after all, the war had just ended and he had blood on his hands, while she didn't have that same kind of blood.   
  
"Mina," he whispered softly.   
  
She looked up at him, since he didn't call her Mina-chan, the way he usually did. She stared into his blue-green eyes and instantly understood. She let go and hung her head. "Sorry," she whispered. Mina turned on her heel, not showing the tears streaming down her face, ran out the door with her hair following her every move. She ran. Away from the music room. Away from her room. Away from everyone. She didn't realize she bumped into Raye and Lita, but kept running. To a place where she could be alone.   
  
Raye & Lita   
They had finished training and were going to their separate rooms.   
  
"Hey Raye," Lita said.   
  
"Yea," was Raye's response.   
  
"You wanna relax by doing some Yoga tapes?"   
  
"Sure, why not."   
  
Both turned the corner and bumped into a crying Mina. Both girls looked at each other.   
  
"Wonder what's wrong with her." Lita said, watching Mina's retreating figure.   
  
"Dunno," Raye said.   
  
Mina   
Mina ran outside and collapsed next a fountain. Rested her arms on the ledge and continued crying softly in her arms.   
  
'I knew it was too good to be true. I knew he wouldn't love me. Just like Alan and all the other guys back in Juuban. Alan was in love with my best friend, and wouldn't bother to say anything about his relationship with her, to me. Damn that stupid curse. Why? Why did I have to have that specific curse? Why? None of the other girls except Sere know 'bout it,' she thought miserably.   
  
Quatre   
'What did I do? She probably hates my guts now. I'd better find her. I don't want the only person I think I'm in love with to hurt herself,' He thought. Quatre walked out of the music and room and into the hallway.   
  
"Ms. Raye, Ms. Lita," Quatre said   
  
Raye and Lita looked at him, "Hello, Quatre. Do you need something?"   
  
"Have you seen Mina-chan?"   
  
Both girls nodded. Lita pointed, "She went that way. My guess is she went to the fountain."   
  
"Thank you ladies." Quatre followed where Lita had pointed.   
  
Raye smiled, "I think those to are over their heels in love, but are afraid of what'll happen if they give in."   
  
Lita nodded.   
  
About 10-15 minutes later, at the fountain   
Quatre found Mina crying on the fountain's ledge.   
  
"Mina-chan," he whispered.   
  
She didn't respond, she just kept crying softly.   
  
He rested his hands on her shoulders, as she cried. He dropped his hand to her waist and the other wrapped around her back, to her shoulder. He pulled her into his lap and let her cry her heart out in his shirt.   
  
Mina felt him pull her towards him and into his lap. Her hand clung to his shirt and cried some more.   
  
Quatre gently rubbed his hands up and down her back. Slowly, she stopped crying, and just hiccupped every once in a while.   
  
"I'm sorry Mina-chan. I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't know it was possible for someone like you to have feelings for someone like me," his voice drifted off and got slowly got softer. He hung his head, away from her face.   
"Qua-chan," she whispered softly.   
  
He turned his head to face hers' and looked deeply into her cerulean blue eyes.   
  
"There's something I didn't bother to tell the other girls. Sere knows, though. When I was about three, someone put a "spell" on me. I consider it a curse. The "spell" or curse claimed that I would never fall in love, and by the age of fifteen, I would kill myself. I'm seventeen, just like Sere, Ames, Li, Ray and a couple of our other friends. I survived the killing part of the curse, but yes, I did try to kill myself at one point in life. I believed the other part of the curse when I was in England."   
  
As Mina continued, she hung her head, "There was this guy. His name was Alan and both my best friend and I were in love with him. He went out with me; but behind my back, he was going out with my best friend and I could tell they were in love. After a couple of days, we moved to Juuban."   
  
Her eyes again weld with tears, but she looked back up at him. "When… you didn't hug me… well… I just…figured that…" she let her voice trail off, letting him finish what she was saying, "You thought I didn't love you."   
  
Quatre's eyes widened at the realization and he pulled her closer to him. He stroked her hair while she continued crying. She slowly stopped and looked at his shirt. It was almost soaking wet from her tears.   
  
"You know," she said. "Your shirt makes a great Kleenex."   
  
Quatre looked down at his shirt. "I guess it does."   
  
She giggled. He laughed along with her and he stopped. He lowered his head to hers. She stopped giggling and noticed how close their faces were. She raised her head and their lips met in what seemed to be the most wonderful thing in the world to Mina. His lips pressed harder on hers. She slowly opened her mouth and his tongue entered. Her fingers spread out in his blonde hair. One of his hands was on the back of her neck, the other was wrapped around her waist.   
  
They broke the kiss, gasping for air.   
  
"I love you Qua-chan."   
  
"I love you too, Mina-chan."   
  
Hotaru   
Hotaru watched as the scene unfolded before her eyes while she hided behind the bushes.   
  
"Glad someone is happy." she murmured to herself.   
  
"And you aren't?" asked a curious voice.   
  
She turned on her heel so fast, it scared the person, and she whipped out her glaive out of no where and aimed it to the bushes.   
  
"Show yourself, or prepare to be death. I'm not a afraid to slay you. Come out," she voice was ice cold and death sounding.   
  
The person popped out the bushes. "Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything!"   
  
Hotaru raised an eyebrow and willed her glaive to vanish.   
It was just Duo.   
  
"Sheesh! Do you always do that to everyone?" he asked.   
  
Hotaru's ice cold glare deepened. "That's why they call me Persephone, goddess of death, or Ops."   
  
"They call me Shinnigami, god of Death."   
  
She shook her head. "You don't understand. Didn't think you would."   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Explain."   
  
A questioning look was pasted at him. "You want to know."   
  
Duo nodded. Hotaru sighed and closed her eyes. The planetary sign of Saturn glowed violet on her forehead. Duo gasped. Another TV screen appeared and explained to him how everyone feared her, how she was death itself and what would happen if Sailor Saturn was raised from the dead. The screen vanished.   
  
"So, I'm not alone." he whispered.   
  
"You STILL don't understand. No one can possible love me. I'm DEATH!" she whispered shaking her head sadly.   
  
"Well I do."   
  
Hotaru stared into his cobalt eyes. "What… you…"   
  
"Yea, Hotaru, I love you since I saw you walk in through the front door." Duo said and an intense look of love and passion in his eyes.   
  
Hotaru gasped. She couldn't believe it. Someone actually loved her, other than her family and friends. She must be dreaming. 'pinch me.' she thought. She just heard, Duo Maxwell, Shinngami, God of Death, Pilot of Deathscythe Hell, say he loved her. She had been afraid that he didn't love her… and she was wrong. She may was well open up to him.   
  
"I love you too, Shinnigami." she whispered softly.   
  
With that, Duo's lips captured hers' and his arms wrapped around her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck, the fingers on her right hand spread out in his hair, while her left hand played with his braid. His left hand rubbed up and her back and other found the hem of her shirt and was resting under her shirt.   
  
They slowly pulled apart. Hotaru rested her head on Duo's chest. "You know… I never thought this was possible."   
  
"Well I do and don't plan on leaving you anytime soon Taru." Duo said and rested his chin on top of her head.   
  
"I love you, Duo-chan."   
  
"I love you too, Taru-chan."   
  
Raye and Lita   
They finished their Yoga exercises and went their separate ways. Raye to the Great Fire and Lita to the gymnastics room.   
  
Raye   
(POV)   
  
I walked into the room were the Great Fire was held.   
'Great Fire?'   
'Yes princess mars?"   
I felt the a light blush fill my cheeks. 'I'd like to make a wish.'   
'Go Ahead.'   
'I wish that Serenity, Lita, Mina, Hotaru and myself can find true love, so we won't be lonely any more.'   
  
Wufei   
(POV)   
  
I felt a heat source. It was warm and comforting. I finally found it. When I peeked in, I was that raven haired woman sitting in front of the fire, her back facing me. I slide in and closed the door behind me. I sat down next to her and began mediating along side her.   
  
(end)   
  
Raye   
(POV)   
  
I felt another presence walk into the room and sit beside me. I slowly opened my eyes, looking into the fire and turned my attention to the new comer. It was the pilot of Nataku, Chang Wufei or Wufei as everyone called him.   
  
(End)   
  
Author's POV   
Raye looked at Wufei, waiting patiently for him to finish his mediating. Wufei finally opened his eyes and looked at Raye.   
  
"Did you come into to mediate?" she asked, turning her attention to the Great Fire.   
  
Wufei nodded.   
  
"I see."   
  
Wufei glance at her. He noticed pain, suffering, sorrow, hurt and anger run through her eyes, as she fought back the tears from falling down her face.   
  
"I think it's sad to see a woman who can't cry."   
  
Raye hung her head, "I can, I know that if I start, I won't be able to stop."   
  
"Why won't you cry?"   
  
Raye mumbled something.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Several reasons." She had no clue why she was telling him, but she continued. "My father left my mom to work in political campaign, and my mother died giving birth to me. I have no siblings and my father left me with my grand father because he didn't have the time to take care of me. Also, I used to be love with someone. Actually I was engaged. Well, until my grandfather died. Then he broke of the engagement and married a blonde and continued with his musical carrier. He chose a blonde over me." Raye's voice had softened so much, it was almost impossible to hear her. But Wufei heard every word of it.   
  
Wufei's heart pained to see her cry and he pulled her into his lap and let her cry. When she stopped, he told her his story. "I was married. It was an arranged marriage and therefore I had no choice in the matter. She was what I called… what was it… yea, "Justice Freak". She died protecting our clan. Now I'm the only one standing. After she died, I thought no woman should fight and I thought they were all weak. She's the only one who proved me wrong. After she died, I guess I became a Justice Freak."   
  
Raye looked into his face. "She's still watching over you and your clan is proud of you."   
  
Wufei looked down at her.   
  
"You haven't cried either."   
  
"I've always tried not to."   
  
She ran her hand gently across his cheek bone. He caught her hand and held it to his face, making her blush. He leaned closer. His lips brushed across hers. She looked at him, when he pulled away.   
  
"You're beautiful." he whispered.   
  
"Thank you, Fei-chan," She said and smiled when a light blush filed his cheeks. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her petite waist, holding her close to him.   
  
"Fei-chan… does this mean?" Raye asked.   
  
"Yes, Raye," Wufei answered her question. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too, Fei-chan." she whispered.   
  
Lita   
She was balancing on the balance beam. She did two back flips, landing perfectly both times. She saw a rope and ran to the top of the beam and caught the rope. She crawled up the rope, to a thin metal pole. She began walking on it and suddenly lost her footing and began falling. She excepted to fall on the floor, but two strong arms circled around her waist and caught her.   
  
"Are you alright?" asked the person holding her.   
  
Wasn't his name Trowa? She wasn't sure. "Yes. Thank you from saving me from that nasty fall. I owe ya something. Lunch sound good?"   
  
"Alright then. How about after we get cleaned up?"   
  
Lita nodded. "By the way, I'm Lita Kino."   
  
"Trowa Barton. Have you worked in in circus or gymnastics?"   
  
Lita nodded. "Yea, I have a friend in the circus. She's the one who taught me. Have you? After all, you caught me from an awful high height."   
  
"Yes. I work with my older sister. I'm a clown."   
  
"Really? That's amazing."   
  
Lunch time   
Lita had out done herself again. Soup, salad, cheesecake and spaghetti. She was currently setting the table.   
  
"Hello Ms. Lita."   
  
Lita literally jumped out of her skin and turned on her heel. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Hello Trowa."   
  
"Did I scare you?"   
  
Lita laughed. "I think you shocked me more. You keep doing that and I'll have a heart attack."   
  
Trowa smiled.   
  
"Ready to eat."   
  
He nodded and they both started eating.   
  
Half an hour later   
"At least you don't practically live with Mina!" Lita said. "It's Quatre-this and Quatre-that, Do you think Quatre would think I would look good in this?"   
  
Trowa laughed along with Lita.   
  
Lita smiled. 'so much for a quiet lunch.'   
  
"Well thank you for lunch, Lita."   
  
"Anytime. As long as you don't scare me out of my skin, again!"   
  
Trowa turned around to leave, but thought better of it. Lita cocked her head to one side.   
  
"Did Ms. Relena tell you about…"   
  
Lita nodded.   
  
"Would you like to go with me?"   
  
Lita smiled. "I'd love to."   
  
Trowa gave her a small smile and leaned down to kiss her. Lita forgot were she was and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Trowa wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She pressed herself up against him and let his tongue enter her mouth. He slowly pulled away. "See you tonight then."   
  
Lita nodded and smiled. "Wait! Are we going out… as… um… girlfriend/boyfriend?"   
  
Trowa looked at her with his emerald green eyes, "Only if you want to."   
  
She smiled wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "I love you too, Tro-chan."   
  
Trowa rested his chin on top of her head. "I love you too Li-chan."   
  
DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
